


Sam & Jack screen cap fic: The asteroid

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, puns, science jokes, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic: The asteroid

[Based on this tweet](https://twitter.com/OSIRISREx/status/897949288914853888) as suggested by [fems](https://twitter.com/femsuii)


End file.
